


Dispatch

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heejay, Jayseung are whipped for each other, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Mentioned Wonki, On the Run, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Running Away, Secret Relationship, Seunjay, Worry, dispatch - Freeform, jayseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: In which Heeseung and Jay decide to leave the dorm and have some quality time together. However there is stranger watching them and they have a camera ready to expose them to the world.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Dispatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one shot and remember that non of this real and it just for entertainment don’t

Heeseung and Jay were both pretty excited. They had been so busy that having time complete time apart from other people to just be together was hard. So when they were given permission to go out and do whatever they wanted the two of them immediately sought each other out and decided that that would go out for a date. They didn’t bother planning what they would do. They would just go with the flow. 

The morning came and Heeseung was up bright and early, surprising everyone and even managed to make some really tasty pancakes (and yes they were all extremely shocked he pulled that off without breaking or burning anything). Everyone was extremely happy and grateful for the breakfast and ate happily, Jungwon asking if he could to this more often (to that Heeseung smiled and told him no because it meant he would have to wake up early more often). 

Niki had been a little sulky because he wanted to go to the PC cafe with Heeseung today since he was and I quote: “ _the only person I really love playing games with_ ” (a statement that didn’t go down to well with his boyfriend Jungwon but let’s not get into that). Heeseung had promised that the next time they would be able to go out for the day he would take Niki to the PC cafe and they could play to their hearts content. 

After breakfast, cleaning up and getting ready, Heeseung and Jay were out of the door, the others wishing them to have a good date and to being back some desserts. 

As soon as the front door was shut Heeseung grabbed Jay’s hand and they let out a deep sigh. They could be out for the whole day without the members, any staff crew or cameras. As much as they loved their new life they did miss the simplicity of the past. 

Today they would just be Heeseung and Jay. A couple who had no actual plan for the day other than to just spend time together.

Since they just ate they first decided to just straight ahead to do something relaxing. They decided to go to Ihwa Mural Village. The urban village wasn’t something they had ever been too but they really enjoyed looking at the different art, murals and sculptures. They took over 100 different pictures (that they would never post) of each other and being together. 

After walking for about 2 hours they left the village and walked around to find somewhere to have lunch. They didn’t want to go anywhere’s crowed or too out in the open in case they were recognised somehow and so they took their time looking for the perfect place.

They eventually found what looked to be a small and private cafe not far from a market place. They entered and saw that there weren’t too many people around and there were some booths still available at the corners of the cafe so they could still be able to have a comfortable lunch and private lunch. 

They joined the cue (it was a little long but they were glad as it gave them a chance to look a the menu) began to make their choices.

Heeseung looked around the cafe, liking the cosy feeling it gave out when he briefly made eyes contact with a man. Feeling a little awkward he looked away from the man and turned back around to look at Jay to who still picking what he wanted to eat. Heeseung was sure he was being paranoid and decided to just ignore it and looked at the menu on the wall. He tried his best to pay attention but he couldn’t ignore the snare that was burning his back. He glanced back again, being a lot more discreet this time and found out the man was still watching them. He didn’t look threatening but he did look like he knew too much.

“Some guy is watching us” Heeseung whispered to his boyfriend, making sure he was the only one who heard. Jay looked at him alarmed but was quick to change his composure to a more calm one, not to draw any attention to himself. He step forwards and pretended to brush their noses together as he asked who. 

“5 o clock” Heeseung mumbled and watched as Jay discreetly turned his head a little to see who it was. 

Jay managed to find who Heeseung was talking about and he realised that the man was looking straight at them, as if he was imagining them without their hats and masks. His gaze showed that he was going to pay close attention and Jay became aware of the badge dangling from the mans neck. He was a too far for Jay to identify it but he was sure this man worked for a company. Maybe a news one like dispatch. 

“Shit what do we do?” Jay asked as he looked back at Heeseung, knowing for a fact they were being watched.

“I don’t know” the older mumbled as a thought came to him.

“Do you think he’s been following us the whole time?”. If he was it probably meant he knew where they lived and who they were.

“I doubt it. He looks like he just realised we might be idols which is why he’s secretly taking out his camera” Jay explained, using the decorative mirror behind Heeseung to keep tabs on the man. 

“Do you think he knows it’s us specifically?” Heeseung wondered as he felt himself grow even more worried. It had only been 2 months since their debut, their career only just started. They couldn’t risk anything right now.

“No. At least I hope not. We’re pretty covered. You can barely see our faces”. They hadn’t left the dorm until they were completely covered. Their beanies were so low that their eyebrows were covered. There masks were high so only their eyes were visible.

“Hmm. Let’s let go of our hands. Make it look less suspicious”. Heeseung loosened his hand a little from his grip on Jay’s hand.

“Fuck no. This is one of the few times I have you completely to myself. I want to hold your hand and I’m going to.... besides if we let go of our hands now it will look worse. Like we have something to hide”. Heeseung smiled under his mask at Jay’s words and adjusted his gripe so it was back to normal and moved his thumb across Jay’s knuckles to sooth him.

“We do have something to hide” Heeseung reminded as he could still feel the mans eyes on them.

“Yes but he doesn’t know that” Jay reminded.

“You know I don’t think we should have lunch here. It won’t look suspicious if we order a drink and leave. If he follows us out we’ll know for sure and can make a plan to get away from him” Heeseung suggested. 

“Okay” Jay agreed. 

There wasn’t much they could do in the situation that wouldn’t blow their covers. They couldn’t call any of the staff members to come pick them up because that would certainly cause suspicion. All they could do was not give the man any way to take any photos of them and harm their career. Jay took a glance at the mirror behind Heeseung and saw that man holding a big camera with a small identifiable logo.

‘Dispatch’ 

So there really was someone looking to expose them. Jay suddenly felt really self conscious that the man could see too much of his features so stepped closer to Heeseung so they were pressed up against each other and leaned his head shoulder and turned his face so that he was snuggling into his neck. He felt Heeseung lean his head top of his and the boy letting go of Jay’s hand to wrap his arm around his shoulder, using his coat sleeve to help cover Jay’s face. Jay could feel Heeseung nerves radiating off of him at the prospect of being caught so Jay wrapped his arm around his waist and began rubbing his back to help him stay calm and relaxed. They had to make sure they didn’t look like they didn’t look fazed and that they were just a normal couple. 

It was tense and felt like the longest 2 minutes of their lives (apart from the times they were in Iland, the announcements always took the longest times) before they were finally at the front of the line but they didn’t dare let go of each other and were quickly to order two caramel frappes. 

Heeseung made sure to deepen his voice as he ordered, making Jay hold back a laugh because this was their lives, going out on secrete dates and having to pretend they weren’t who they actually were. 

“You know you two are really cute. How long have you been together?” The young female baristas asked as she made their drinks. 

“10 months” Jay answered also making his voice deeper, he heard Heeseung snicker at his fake deep voice.

“Awwww that’s so cute. Well I wish you all the best” she said happily as she quickly finished the drinks. 

“That will be 12000 won” 

Jay gave her the money exactly the correct amount and even put some money in the tip jarbefore they took the drinks. 

“Enjoy your drinks I hope you have a good day” she said waving happily. 

“Thank you, have a good day” Heeseung answered the bubbly waitress. After thanking her they were quick to leave the cafe. As soon as they were our they just kept walking, keeping their paste steady and quick but not alarming, drinking their drinks to help keep calm and have some sense of normality.

When they stopped at a shop window they took a opportunity to look at the reflection through the glass. They bother groaned when they saw the man stop and begin to lift the camera up. In a panic Jay pulled him away and they began to keep their head down even more.

Not really having a destination but wanting to tire the man out they just kept on walking, taking random turns into street, pretending to stop and look at something hoping that the guys would just get tried. But he never did, he kept following them from a far distance, a camera around his neck making him ready to take any photos. They went on for about 20 minutes and the couple were getting restless.

“Fuck it, hyung let’s run away” Jay suggest.

He was tired of this. This day was meant to be about them relaxing, getting away from life and being a couple. He didn’t want to let this man continue to ruin what was was meant to be a perfect day.

“Run? Are you crazy? We’ll definitely look like we have something to hide then” Heeseung whispered to him harshly as they walked. He couldn’t lie his legs were getting tired. They hadn’t stopped standing up since they left the dorm, having lunch was meant to allow them to sit for a while.

“No it will be fine. Look Namdaemun Market is a 10 minute walk from here. Let go there. There are so many people he won’t be able to tell where we are and we will blend in. When we enter we need to make sure we keep ahead of him by walking fast. Once there is a large distance between us or he’s distracted we run through the crowd and lose him” Jay suggested.

“I guess” Heeseung said as Jay let him towards the start of the market. 

“Trust me. He won’t ruin this day for us. I won’t let him” Jay said with determination that made Heeseung inwardly swoon. Jay was always10x more attractive when he was focused or determined (which was dangerous for Heeseung heart because normal Jay was ridiculously handsome anyway and him being anymore attractive was not good for his sanity).

The walk to Namdaemun Market felt like forever but when they finally got there they were more than glad to see that it was filled to the brim with people to the point it was hard to be able to move around easily which was perfect. If they could get lost in this sea is people they would be fine. 

And luckily for them it was all too easy. The deeper they walked in the crowd that harder it was for the man to follow them. They knew because they were keeping a close eyes on him. They were putting more and more space between him which was a good thing. 

“Let’s hold hands again so that we won’t get lost when we run” Heeseung suggested. Jay agreed so they quickly entwined their hands but made sure to keep close and keep their head down. They were sure to apologise to anyone they bumped into and did picked up the pace a little more which was perfect because their dispatch follower caught caught up behind a couple of men carrying some luggage. 

“Okay we run  in 3 and remember to keep low”. 

Heeseung nodded at waited for the signal. 

“1....2....3” 

On 3 they picked up the pace and began fully on running. It wasn’t easy because it was so many people and since they were holding hands it caused some problems but they never stopped because this was their lives at stake. There was no place for error. They had to get out of this whislt the man hadn’t taken any photos and tried to ruin them. Once they were able to get closer to the entrance there were less people and so running became a lot easier. And once they started running they didn’t stop. They kept on going, ignoring everyone as they went at far away as they could, taking large main roads, smaller ones and alleyways to keep ahead.

However they were only human after walking for a long time and now running they were tiring out. 

The couple ran into a small alleyway and stopped to catch their breaths. They had managed to run a long distance and weren’t near Namdaemun Market. There was no way the man could have followed them. He had been caught in the biggest crowd and they managed to stay low and slip out before running away. They had be safe now. 

The panted deeply, leaning against the wall and each other as their lungs begged for some air. This was more tiring than any performance they ever did or any gym work out. It was as if they entire wide was knocked out of them for a little while as they began to recover. 

“Let’s keep going until we get further away. Let’s put as much distance as we can from him. We should also go to a shop get some new jumpers and hats. Changing up our looks will help us continue our day without him finding us or sharing what we look like with anyone else. Some dispatch reporter isn’t ruining our day” Jay suggested when they managed to catch their breaths. 

“That’s a good idea” Heeseung agreed. They could still salvage the rest of the day. 

“Let’s go” Jay grabbed his hand so they could get back on the main road. 

“Ah wait, hold on” Heeseung stopped him by pulling him back. Jay looked at him confused as Heeseung pulled his mask down he face and did the same to Jay. 

The older pulled him close and leaned forwards connected their lips his hands cradling his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Jay pulled Heeseung closer by wrapping his arms around his wait and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. If was amazing really. Every kiss was so perfect and filled them both such feeling of love, familiarity, comfort, passionate and acceptance despite the kiss being a simple one.

They pulled away smiling feeling warm all over despite the cold winter air all around them. 

“Let’s go” 

The day had been hectic and stressful but despite all that they were together and safe.

As planned they went to a store. They didn’t bother getting new coats but did get new jumpers and beanies to continue their day. Once done they decided that they needed some fun and a way to stop thinking about what happened so they went to Lotte World. The theme park would be something that could help take to their minds off of everything and it did. They didn’t go on too many of the larger rides but did play a lot of games, eat some junk food. The scariest thing they went on was the Gyro swing where they ended up holding each other’s hands because they swinging was so violent.

It was almost 5 where they finally decided to leave Lotte Land to go get dinner at a restaurant. 

“Hyung” Jay said getting Heeseung’s attention, stopping him as they were leaving.

“Today was a close call, we can bother agree. But I want you to know that what happened today just made me more determined for us to be together. There are going be a lot of things that will try to push and keep us apart and scare us into breaking up. But I’m not going to let that happen tear us apart. Not dispatch, not anything” Jay told him. Today has just been a reminder of how the world worked and how much they would need to fight for each other.

But Jay was a determined person. He wouldn’t let anything break his relationship. They survived a lot of things, they would survive this.

“Ahhh Jongseong-ah stop being so romantic” Heeseung giggled as he turned a little red, his heart beating fast at the confession. There was no one in the world we made him feel this way. 

“I’m being serious. I love you hyung. So much. I plan to spend the rest of my my life with you and I’m not letting anything stop that” 

“I love you too Jay. More than anything in the world” 

The two of them gazed at each other with so much love and passionate that they temporarily forgot did about everything and everyone. All that matter was each other. 

•••

The next day Heeseung and Jay went to their managers to tell them everything that happened. As much as they wanted to hide it because they knew their managers would end up telling them they couldn’t go out so freely anymore, they needed to be honest so everyone know the situation. There was a chance that dispatch would now purposely send people to follow them and watch them. 

They needed to be ready next time. 

They weren’t just normal citizens anymore. 

They were kpop idols. 

They need had to keep it all a secrete. 

For as long as they could. 


End file.
